Redemption Day
by ThisUnitHasNoSoul
Summary: One hundred word drabbles for Summer Tyzula Week 2018. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**For Summer Tyzula Week. 100 Word Drabbles.**

* * *

 **GLOW**

* * *

"You look so healthy," said Ursa.

Azula maintained her bitter expression while Ty Lee tried to smile bright enough both of them.

"I absolutely glow," replied Azula in a cruel monotone. Ty Lee suppressed a cringe.

Ty Lee stepped a little closer to her fiancée, almost protectively. She should be protecting other people from Azula, but something about this felt… off to her.

"She does glow," said Ty Lee, reaching for Azula's hand and falling short. "That's one of the tons of reasons I love her. 'Cause she's as radiant as the sun."

Azula feigned indignation to hide her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRY BABY**

* * *

People called a young Ty Lee cry baby but she certainly did not care.

She could cry all she wanted, and she absolutely could not control how frequently she burst into tears. Constantly, she transformed from the happy, cheery, blithe girl into something much less appealing to the widest audiences.

Azula hated when people cried. She never knew what to say.

Honestly, it enraged her.

But when Ty Lee cried, she didn't feel angry.

She looked up at the sobbing girl and helped her to her feet.

They locked eyes. Ty Lee smiled through her tears.

Azula kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELECTRIC**

Ty Lee admiringly watched Azula bend lightning. It was beautiful, as electric as the surge in Ty Lee's veins whenever she was near the princess—her grandest crush in the history of crushes.

"I'm so in love with her," Ty Lee sighed, turning to Mai.

They both were required to watch. Mai hated it; Ty Lee loved it.

"Can I be honest with you?" Mai asked dryly.

"You always can!"

"You're like a baby bird. You imprint on people."

"She's electric."

"She's just another in the chain of your obsessions."

"She's electric." Ty Lee turned away, smiling softly as lightning scorched the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**RIVER**

Ty Lee knelt before the princess, completely prepared to grovel. Azula tried desperately to ignore how sexual this felt. It never had before with anyone else kneeling in front of her. But Ty Lee's pleading puppy eyes and hot breath made it all too complicated.

"Please, please, please can we have a swimming day in the river," Ty Lee begged, batting her eyes and clasping her hands together.

Azula softly bit her lower lip. "We have a schedule. We are already behind."

"I'll love you forever and ever." Ty Lee bowed her head slightly.

"You already do. Why would I accept such a pointless trade?"

Ty Lee could not hide her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**FORGET**

* * *

Azula reclined with her head on Ty Lee's lap, the acrobat slowly stroking the raven hair of her girlfriend. She had great tension in her on the topic of Zuko.

"You really want my advice?" asked Ty Lee, perplexed.

"I am truly _that_ desperate," coldly replied Azula, averting her eyes.

"Forgive and forget. It's what I'd do."

"You do have a reputation for being an airhead and I am unsurprised that you live up to expectations yet again." Azula sneered. "I do not forgive and forget."

"Grudges are fun too, I guess. You usually know best." Ty Lee blushed and took a lock of hair in her fingers.

Azula gave a soft sigh.

* * *

 **SAVAGES**

* * *

"I deplore the Water Tribe," snarled Azula as she stood in the snow with her wife slash bodyguard at her side (a bodyguard not to protect _her_ , but to protect the people _around her_.) "Savages. Why do we even associate with them?"

Ty Lee looked up from the ball of snow she was smoothing with her light cobalt gloves. She looked up at Azula.

"Snowballs are fun."

"If you through that at me, I will drown you in the frigid and relentless waters of the South Pole," growled Azula and Ty Lee dropped the snowball, shooting her wife an innocuous grin.

"Love you!" Ty Lee chirped.

Under her breath, making sure no one heard, Azula replied, "Love you."

* * *

 **IMMORTAL**

* * *

The princess and her bride stood before a small amount of people and a few fire sages as they performed a ritual with coals and blood, and then lingered, hands held and tied together with red ribbon. It was time to say their vows.

"I have done much in my life to become immortal," said Azula. "My actions will live forever in history. But I have perhaps come to wonder if… if the Earth ends in fire, and the seas become ice, I care about only one thing remaining; the truth that you are mine and I am yours," said Azula. Ty Lee couldn't help but squeeze her hands, even if it was not protocol.

Ty Lee almost swooned, and temporarily forgot the vows she memorized.


End file.
